Particle rifle
aiming a particle rifle]] using a particle rifle with extended barrel]] The particle rifle was a type of standard-issue carbine directed energy particle weapon used by United Earth's MACO personnel in the 22nd century. The particle rifle fired blue bolts of concentrated energy discharges and was capable of multiple settings. The power settings ranged from stun, to kill, to a high-power shot capable of blasting through a Human torso. ( ) Power levels could be changed by manipulating either of a pair of circular dials mounted on either side of the weapon. ( ) The weapon featured a tubular stock, vertical foregrip, and a multifunction scope that could be retracted into the body of the weapon. ( ) While extremely powerful when set to kill, its stun setting appeared to be somewhat ineffective against species that were more physically resilient, such as enraged Vulcans, Xindi-Reptilians and the Augments. ( ) At their highest setting, MACO particle rifles were extremely powerful, capable of penetrating a humanoid target. In 2154, Captain Archer used a MACO particle rifle to kill the Augment Malik in this manner, using the rifle to literally bore a hole through Malik's torso. ( ) In a MACO weapons training simulation, a skilled user could score as many as 14 hits in 10 seconds with a particle rifle. In 2153, Corporal Amanda Cole held such a record at level 4 of the simulator, though she insisted she was just having a lucky day. ( ) Particle rifles were in use as late as 2161, when a team of MACOs utilized the weapons during a mission to rescue Talla, the daughter of Shran and Jhamel, from a group of alien kidnappers on Rigel X. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** Background information The designation and type of the MACO rifle was never identified on screen. The rifle is named as a "particle rifle" in Startrek.com. Based on effects it appeared to be the rifle-version of the MACO phase pistol and fire the same type of phase pulses. The MACO rifle was called an assault rifle, an assault carbine, a phase rifle and an energy rifle. in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction. Based on a scene in "In a Mirror Darkly", rotating the power level selector forward / away from the user appeared to increase the power level. There may also be a sniper variant of the rifle, though it is unclear whether or not the sniper version featured in "The Xindi" was a distinct weapon system or a standard MACO rifle with a retractable barrel or separate barrel attachment. A short, tubular-shaped part of the rifle beneath the muzzle of the weapon that is very similar to a set of three objects the MACO's carry in a specialized pouch / carrier on their utility belts, suggesting the ability for the weapon to be reloaded. The MACO phase pistol and EM-33 pistol feature an identical object, also beneath the muzzle of the weapon, which may also be storage space for spare power cells for the rifle and pistol. Apocrypha Rifles are used by MACO ground forces in Star Trek Online. In the game, that type of weapon is known as a type 3 compression phaser rifle. External link * *MACO Pulse rifle at Phasers.net Category:Hand-held weapons Category:Weapons